


Just a Memory Away

by innocent_hemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Kinda, Other, i suck at titles sorry, they don't die until the end from like old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_hemmo/pseuds/innocent_hemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke still remembers the first time he met the boys who he would soon become close friends with and start a band known as 5 Seconds of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Memory Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago as practice for my creative writing assignment for school. Its a 5sos thing but it kinda drags on into the future like 50 years from now? I dunno. Constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated :)

Luke still remembers the first time he met the boys who he would soon become close friends with and start a band known as 5 Seconds of Summer. He had met Calum in year 7 on opening day and he soon met Michael, who was best friends with Calum at the time. Michael and Luke had hated each other for a while but eventually learned to get along and became best friends. 

Michael soon found out about Luke’s youtube channel on which he posted covers on, immediately suggesting the idea of starting a band. They booked their first gig, only to realize that they didn’t have a drummer. Michael somehow knew a guy named Ashton, who went to a school near theirs and asked him if he wanted to play a gig with them to 200 people. That was an obvious exaggeration considering the fact that only about 12 people showed up, but it was the start of 5SOS and Luke will never forget that day .

Luke still remembers their first band practice and how they had spent most of the time playing FIFA (well, except Ashton since he wasn’t too fond of the game). He also remembers the many other band practices that came after that and all of the poorly recorded youtube videos they posted, not expecting to get many views at all.

Somewhere along the way, One Direction had discovered them through youtube and asked for the boys to go on tour with them. The boys knew that it would bring so many great opportunities to them and, despite wanting to be seen as a punk-rock band and not a boy band, they accepted the offer and the band became a huge success, gaining hundreds and thousands of fans throughout the whole tour. 

They released lots of songs, EP’s and albums, did a few more cover songs, and eventually went on their own headlining tour instead of being the supporting band for other artists, although they did enjoy working and going on tour with other bands. This continued for years and years, 4 average guys from Sydney, Australia who’s dreams came true through practice and hard work.

But all good things come to an end, right?

Luke still remembers the night of their last concert. Days before, the boys had made a mutual decision that quitting the band was best for all of them, seeing as they had their own lives to tend to. And although none of them wanted to admit it, they as friends were drifting apart, too. He still remembers them putting their all into that concert, making jokes and fooling around, singing songs from their very first album.

The pain he felt in his chest when he made the heartbreaking announcement to the fans, later posting it on the band’s twitter account. 

The fans didn’t take it very well, but respected their decision as they knew that it was going to happen eventually. Luke, Ashton, Calum, and Michael didn’t want to leave the stage that night, saying their final goodbyes and making little heartfelt speeches and even shedding a few tears. The boys still kept in close contact long after their last show. They would never forget the interviews and photoshoots, writing songs with various different artists, meeting wonderful people (including the fans), the jokes, being crammed together in a bus, the occasional feeling of homesickness, but most importantly. Traveling the world as best friends/brothers, making so many great memories.

Luke still remembers the day that Ashton passed away.

He died simply from natural causes, the doctors had said. The funeral was attended by close friends and family and he was buried in a cemetery near the town they grew up in as children.

Michael passed 3 weeks after Ashton did.

His heart had stopped and he died peacefully in his sleep. He was buried right next to Ashton in that same local cemetery.

Next was Calum, who went the same way as Ashton did 2 1/2 years earlier; natural causes. He was buried next to Michael.

It pained Luke, seeing his friends go like that, one by one. He still had the memories though, and spent his days looking out the window and thinking about the boys, the fans, everything. But over time he started to lose his memory and had trouble recalling a lot of the things that occurred in his life.

Luke remembers bits and pieces from his past. Mostly everything is just a big blur to him now. One of the workers at the nursing home he stays at took him to the cemetery to visit Ashton, Michael, and Calum. He stared blankly at the 3 tombstones and spoke to them as if the 3 boys could hear him, talking about what he could remember and wishing that they were still there with him. “Hopefully I'll see you guys soon”, he’d said before he left. He didn’t want to live another day without his bandmates.

Luke doesn’t remember a thing anymore and he’s often left in a confused state of mind. 1 week later, another tombstone was added to the cemetery. Luke had died in the middle of the night with a calm smile on his face. After so long, he was finally reunited with his best friends, his brothers, along with his family.

And even though the 4 boys were no longer living on this earth, their memories lived on and they would always be known as an inspiration to thousands, even millions.


End file.
